The Sound of Silence
by IceCreamFluff
Summary: 16-year old Samantha Manson meets a very annoying Danny Fenton on a plane from London to New York. What will happen when the plane crashes into the ocean, leaving nobody but seven strangers stranded together on an island? Read to find out! DxS. Chapter 3 up! More to come!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm new to the Fanfiction community. I've been on this website for a while reading romance stories because I'm a weirdo like that Anyways, I hope you like my first story! Please leave a review! Without further ado, here's chapter 1!**

_Sam's POV_

"Samantha! Come pack your things! We have to get everything out of the mansion in two hours!" My mother yelled.

I groaned. I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes, which caused my mascara to smear a little. Rolling my eyes, I got up and washed off my make up in the bathroom. I looked around my room and saw a big pile of clothes that had to be packed. My music CDs, magazines, shoes and boots, and other belongings were scattered all over my desk, floor, and bed.

I sighed and picked up a few big boxes. Looking around the room, I tried organizing my things into different categories.

"_CDs and magazines, shoes, make up, jewelry…" _I started making a mental list of what to label the boxes. I carelessly threw my things into them and taped the boxes shut. I really shouldn't have done my packing last minute.

Why am I doing this, you ask? Well, my dad had recently gotten a new promotion and we all had to move from London to Chicago. We were flying overseas on 12-hour flight. I loathed the fact that we had to move away. Although I don't have many friends, I have one close one. We've been friends since kindergarten and the worst part about moving away is being apart from her.

_Flashback (11 years ago)_

"_Look at the freaky goth girl in the corner!" A little boy named Dash yelled._

"_What a loser! Her clothes are awful and her face is ugly! She has no friends!" A little girl named Paulina yelled. She and Dash burst out laughing and started pointing at me. I rolled my eyes and put my head down._

"_Hey! Don't be a bunch of meanies!" A girl's voice shouted. I looked up and saw an African-American girl with green eyes frowning at Dash and Paulina. She pushed them away and walked up to me._

"_My name is Valerie. You can be MY friend. I'm not a meanie like them!" She said. I smiled slightly._

"_I'm Sam, but if you call me Samantha or Sammy then we're gonna have problems!" I exclaimed. Valerie laughed and took my hand._

"_Come on. Let's go play on the swings." We both ran off and played together on the playground._

_Flashback over_

We've been inseparable ever since. I started thinking about what our "good-bye" scene was going to be like when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened and my mother stood there.

"Sammy-kins! Finish packing and come downstairs! We have to put everything in the moving trucks! And wear something comfortable, we're going to be on a plane for a long time!"

I took my boxes and put them in the truck. I watched the truck drive away and I turned around. I saw Valerie standing behind me.

"So this is it… You're leaving for good." Valerie said softly.

"Val.. I'm really going to miss you. New York is really gonna suck without you." I said. I opened my arms and hugged her. I felt Valerie hug back, and although I'm not usually emotional, I found it hard to hold back tears. When we parted, both of our faces had tears streaking down them. I smiled sadly and sat in my dad's Ferrari (did I mention that my family was rich?)

"Bye Sam… Call me, text me, whatever! Just talk to me when you're in New York! Don't forget me!" Valerie yelled as the car door closed.

"I would never!" I yelled back. I wiped my tears and the car started moving. I didn't want to let my parents see me cry, so I shoved my face in the seat with my jacket hood on.

"Oh Sammy! New York is such an exotic place! There's so many sights to see…" My mother rambled on and I put in my earphones. I stared out the window and looked at the splashes of color painted across the sky. Reds, oranges, and yellows were beautifully splattered everywhere. I was always a nature freak.

The car rolled into the parking lot of a huge airport. We took out our suitcases and some guy took our car on a plane so it could be sent to New York. I went through security, where they checked my hair and pockets! What could I have possibly been carrying in my HAIR, a gun?

I rolled my eyes at the security people and walked to the gate where our plane was going to take off. I sat down next to my dad and texted Valerie back and forth for about twenty minutes.

I eventually had to get on the plane. I turned off my phone and stood in a large crowd of people. I bumped into this one guy who turned around and glared at me.

"Hey, watch it!" He said rudely. I looked up and saw a guy about my age. He had ice-blue eyes and raven-colored hair. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a red circle in the middle.

"No need to snap at me!" I shot back, realizing that I had just snapped at him.

He smirked. "Don't be just a hypocrite." I rolled my eyes and got into the plane, walking away from him. I found my seat, which was next to the emergency exit, and sat down. Since I was sixteen, I was eligible to sit by the exit. My parents' seats were separated, so I was by myself.

"_At least I don't have to hear my mother ramble on about shopping in New York." _I thought to myself, smiling. The seat next to me was empty.

"_I can lie down if no one sits here! Then I can just sleep through the flight."_ I thought. I looked ahead and saw people coming in, but nobody sat in my seat.

Eventually, the boy with blue eyes and black hair showed up. We both made brief eye contact, but I quickly looked away.

"_Oh, please no…" _The boy came over and stood over the seat that was next to me.

"Looks like this is my seat." He muttered. I mentally groaned. He sat down next to me and smirked.

"Hey Miss Hypocrite!" He exclaimed. He threw his backpack below his seat.

"Hey Mr. MostAnnoyingGuyOnThePlanet!" I shot back. He laughed and took out a bag of Cheetos. He started munching on them loudly.

_Sigh._

This is going to be a long flight.


	2. Laughs and Crashes

"_Attention passengers! Please fasten your seatbelts! We will now be taking off and going over the safety rules. Please refer to the safety manual in the seat in front of you!" _The plane crew announced. Two airline hostesses began to demonstrate how to fasten the seatbelts and use the oxygen masks.

I sighed softly and closed my eyes. When were we actually going to have to use these emergency rules? I pulled out my earphones and plugged them into my ears. I turned on some Dumpty Humpty music on full blast.

I smiled and relaxed into my seat, which only went back two inches by the way. Suddenly, I felt the earphones being ripped out of my ears.

"You should pay attention to the rules." The black-haired boy said as I turned to face him. He smirked and seemed to be enjoying the fact that I was getting irritated. I scowled.

"I've only heard these rules so many times, and nothing has ever happened. Why bother? And leave me alone!" I snapped. The black-haired boy chuckled and continued to munch on his Cheetos.

I heard a large roar and realized that the plane engine was running. It slowly started to move. I looked out the window and stared at the other planes. I felt our plane move up, and we were taking off. I felt my ears getting blocked, probably because of the elevation difference.

"I didn't catch your name." The boy next to me said. I looked at him and he was giving me a goofy, lop-sided smile.

"That's because I never gave it."

"Tell me your name!"

"Why do you wanna know so bad?"

"Why not?"

I sighed.

"Samantha Manson, but you will call me Sam if you know what's good for you." I told him.

"I'm Danny Fenton!" He exclaimed. He seemed so excited and happy for some reason. It was really starting to scare me.

"Well, Danny Fenton, why don't you leave me alone for a while? I'm going to watch a movie." I said, hoping he would back off.

"Cool. What movie? They have so many on this list!" Danny stated as he went through the list on the little TV.

"The Hangover." I replied.

"One of my favorites!"

"Really? Me too! Let's wa—"

"Sammy-kins! Are you doing okay by yourself over there?" I heard a high-pitched voice call from the other side of the plane. I groaned.

"Yes, Mom! I'm fine!"

Danny smiled mischievously.

"Sammy-kins, huh. I think I like that better than Sam. I'll call you that from now on."

"You do, and you will die." I threatened, holding up a fist. Danny suddenly burst out laughing, as if I had just turned into a clown or monkey.

"What?!" I demanded.

"Y-You trying to be scary. AHAHAHA!" Danny started spazzing, and he couldn't control himself.

"Are you done?" I asked, facepalming.

"Nope." He continued laughing. I decided to show him that I wasn't kidding. I held up my fist and slammed it into his arm hard. Well, it wasn't hard enough to cause any injuries, but it was enough to tell him to shut up.

"_Holy… His arm is hard as rock!"_ I thought, shocked.

"OW!" He shouted. Several people started looking at us. My mother glared at me, which I found hilarious. Now it was my turn to laugh.

I looked at Danny's face, which wasn't exactly happy anymore. I burst out laughing and lightly punched his arm.

"Now you know not to mess with me." I told him.

"Yeah, I got it."

I quietly chuckled to myself and turned on the movie. Danny got over his "injury" and began to watch it with me. I didn't exactly ask for a movie buddy, but if this shut him up, them so be it.

_"It's not illegal, it's frowned upon, like masturbating on an airplane." _Danny burst out laughing at Alan's comment in the movie. I smiled and shook my head slightly.

I don't know how, but Danny's light-hearted behavior made watching the movie so much funnier. Every damn line seemed to make me laugh. I was trying to stay as quiet as possible when—

"_Oh, you know what? Next week's no good...the Jonas Brothers are in town. But any week after that, it's totally fine." _Alan's commentary just made me explode in laughter. Danny, surprised at my sudden behavior, started laughing too.

"I-I can't believe Alan!" I cried out, my stomach starting to hurt from laughter.

"It's funny b-because he's—" Danny started when suddenly my mother yelled at me again.

"SAMANTHA! Show some manners! We are in a public place and there are people here trying to get some rest!"

Danny started chuckling and I rolled my eyes. My mother had just drawn even more attention to us.

"Okay we gotta stop spazzing at every line." I told Danny. He smiled and nodded. It was obvious he wasn't going to listen to my "rule". We continued watching the movie when suddenly we felt a large crash.

Several passengers were alarmed and started panicking and screaming. What was going on? I looked outside and saw a _busted airplane wing_. There was smoke coming out and it looked like half of the wing broke and fell down, plunging into the ocean. I felt the plane tilt sideways.

"_Holy shit…" _I thought. Several passengers were on the floor, not even in their seats. The plane was almost completely sideways, perpendicular to its original position. I was sliding towards the emergency exit door.

Over the rush and panic, I yelled, "_What should we do?!"_

Oxygen masks were released from the top and I grabbed it. I had trouble getting it untangled from the wire. Danny had his on and quickly helped me put on my mask.

"_Hold on!"_ Danny yelled. He got up and ran to the bathroom. Was he out of his mind?

"_Why would you get out of your seat? You're going to die Danny!" _I yelled.

"_I'll be back!"_ He yelled. He ran down the aisle and disappeared in the crowd.

Suddenly, I felt luggage falling from the carry-on space. My backpack had fallen on my head. I quickly grabbed it and covered my head to prevent any head injuries from all the falling suitcases and bags.

I suddenly felt a heavy crash and the sound of water washing over the plane. I fell out of my seat and hit my head on the food tray. Red flashing lights were going off and sirens were wailing.

Drops of water started hitting my head. I looked at the emergency exit door.

"_Should I open it?"_ I thought. I looked out the window and saw lifeboats floating out in the sea. I looked around and saw the passengers freaking out without knowing what to do. Trusting my instincts, I opened the emergency exit door.

A giant wave of water rushed in. I grabbed the door handle, struggling to stay on. I held my breath as the water swept people out into the sea. I squeezed my eyes shut and let the cold water sting my face.

Another wave of water hit the plane and I couldn't hold on. I tried taking a deep breath of air but ended up getting water in my system instead. I started feeling dizzy as the water swept me away.

"_I'm going to die."_ I thought. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but blackness. I felt a wave of dizziness rush over me before I passed out.

**And there it is! Chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it. By the way, I don't really know what exactly happens in a plane crash, so I wrote it the way I would imagine one happening. Thanks to all of those who reviewed my first chapter! I don't own "The Hangover" or Danny Phantom. Please review (no flames!) I'll update chapter 3 as soon as possible.**


	3. Who Survived?

**Hey guys! I'm back! I've been uploading a chapter every few days, but I want you guys to know that my "uploading rate" may slow down because SCHOOL STARTS MONDAY I have a test on Tuesday and I've been spending my entire winter break watching "Once Upon a Time"(which I recently got addicted to) and writing Fanfiction! I really should start studying… but I have to write this too! Besides, it's more fun Please continue to review! I love the comments for my first story so far. Anyways, here's chapter 3!**

_Sam's POV:_

I heard birds chirping and the sounds of waves in the distance. I felt something hot burning against my body. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be blinded by the sun.

"Ach!" I cried out, turning away. I felt a wave of dizziness roll over me. I put my hand on my head and tried to figure out what the heck was happening. Suddenly it hit me. _The plane crash_. I remember opening the emergency exit door and the sound of people panicking. Water was rushing over me and I remember someone putting on my oxygen mask. Who was it?

_Danny._

Memories flooded my head as I remembered what happened before the plane crash. A teenager about my age was sitting next to me and we were watching a movie together. During the crash, he got up and went to the bathroom. What the heck? Does that mean he… _died_? What about my parents? _How did I even get here? Am I even alive, or is this heaven?_

"_Don't be stupid, Sam. Get up and start looking for other people!"_ I thought. I slowly stood up and shook sand off my entire body.

"Mom! Dad! Anybody here?" I yelled. I looked around and saw a dense jungle in front of me. Explosions of green were displayed in front of me. I turned around and saw a blue ocean. Great. So I'm on a deserted island.

"It's about time you woke up!" A voice said, startling me. I turned around and saw an African-American boy with glasses and a yellow shirt.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Tucker Foley. We survived the plane crash. Unfortunately, I don't remember much about it. Like you, I blacked out and woke up about an hour ago. Since you were still knocked out, I went to find some water and food. Thirsty?" He asked. He held out a coconut shell that was filled with water.

"Yes!" I cried out, suddenly realizing my dry my throat and mouth felt. I took the coconut and drank as if my life depended on it. Well, it sort of did.

"Are there any other survivors?" I asked.

"There are seven of us so far. I'll take you to the others." Tucker said. He led me into the jungle and at a camp that him and the others set up.

I saw four other people sitting at the camp. They looked up when they saw us walking in.

"You finally woke up." A red-headed girl with bright blue eyes said. She stood up.

"I'm Jazz." She said.

"Sam." I said. She nodded and sat down.

"Sam, this is Dash, Paulina, and Timmy." Tucker introduced, pointing to each one. Dash was a muscular guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was a football player. Paulina was a Latino girl with long, dark hair and a pink shirt. Timmy was a little boy with reddish-brown hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He looked like he was only three or four years old.

Little Timmy looked so lost. I saw tears in his eyes and a lost look on his face. He clearly missed his parents.

"Tucker, I thought you said there were five others. There's only four here." I stated.

"The other one, Danny, is gathering more water for us all." Tucker said.

"Danny?" I asked. A black-haired boy with blue eyes came out of the jungle. The same boy who was with me on the plane.

"Sam! You're up." He said. I nodded. Honestly, I was shocked that he was still alive.

"Now can someone tell me _how the hell_ we got on this island? What happened to everybody else? Who brought us here? How do we get out?!" I was exploding with questions.

"We all woke up here somehow. I think we were all knocked out but someone rescued us. I don't know what happened to the rest of the passengers on the plane. However, we can't worry about that right now. We need to find more food and water fast." Jazz said.

"Where did you find that water, Tucker?" I asked, pointing to the coconut.

"There's a stream just behind those trees over there. However, there's barely a trickle and it might run out soon." Tucker motioned to a few tall palm trees.

"There's probably a bigger source of water nearby then." I replied.

"Tucker! I need some water! My skin is becoming extremely dehydrated!" Paulina suddenly cried out. Tucker didn't bother arguing and gave Paulina the coconut shell. I eyed Paulina and figured that she was your typical "cheerleader popular girl". She hadn't really said anything so far and it seemed as if she didn't want to help out.

"We still need to find food. Do you think there's fruit nearby?" Danny asked, breaking my thoughts.

"We have to split up and look around. We also should find wood so we can make a fire and maybe some shelters. We might have to cut down some tree bark or something, I don't know." Jazz stated.

"I can do that part. I'll help build shelters." The blonde boy, Dash, said. Danny nodded.

"We need to split up so we can get all this done." I said. Jazz fiercely nodded.

"Good idea. How about Dash and Tucker gather firewood and stuff to build shelters; rocks, stones, sticks, anything! Paulina and I can look for food. Danny and Sam can go gather water." Jazz said.

I looked at Danny and he gave me a small smile. I nodded at Jazz.

"What about me?" A tiny voice said. I looked down at little Timmy, who was gazing at Jazz, looking terrified.

"Timmy, you can go with Danny and Sam. You can get some water too. We'll give you food if we can find some." Jazz told him. Little Timmy nodded and walked over to me, gazing at me with his big green eyes. He hugged my legs tightly.

Normally, I'm not really a fan of little kids. They tend to be loud and annoying and they cry a lot. However, I felt sorry for Timmy. The poor kid was obviously shaken up by this whole situation and he didn't have his parents or family with him. I smiled at Timmy, trying to calm him down a bit. I kneeled down and looked him in the eye.

"Alright, Timmy. Let's get you some water." I said. He nodded and I took his hand. Danny came over and took the other hand. Together, the three of us walked away from the camp to find some water.

"Danny, why the heck did you get out of your seat on the plane? You could've been killed!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"I uh… I had to go to the bathroom because… I felt nauseous by all the shaking? I get motion sickness." Danny stuttered. It was obvious he was lying, but that wasn't exactly important at the moment.

"Okay…"

We walked behind the palm trees and saw the stream that Tucker was talking about. I looked around followed the trail of the water with my eyes. Seeing where it was coming from, we walked along the trail, and it eventually led us to a waterfall. The gushing of water reminded me of the waves that had once tried to drown me. I shuddered at the thought.

"Water!" Danny cried out. He looked around for something to contain the water in, but there was nothing.

"Tucker used a coconut. Maybe we can find one too." I said.

"Or… We can look in your backpack and see if there is anything that can help us." Danny replied.

I had completely forgotten that I had a backpack on my shoulders. I remembered putting it on when the plane was crashing. I opened it and pulled out a water bottle.

"Awesome." Danny said. He went over to the waterfall and filled it up. It was a pretty big bottle, almost as big as a jug. I liked to drink a lot of water. Thank god for that. I glanced down at Timmy and saw him looking at a tree on the other side. I glanced at it and saw _bananas_ on it.

"I'm hungry." Timmy said, pointing at the bananas.

"Danny!" I called. He looked back at me. I pointed at the bananas. Of course they had to be on the _other side_ of the stream.

"It's okay! We can get those! I have an idea." Danny called back. He came back with a full water bottle.

He led us to the small trickle of water where Tucker filled the coconut. He easily crossed over it and walked over to the bananas. He pulled off three bunches and walked back. I opened my bag and let him put them in, handing one to Timmy.

"There you go, Timmy." I said. Timmy slowly opened the banana and began to chew carefully. I examined his reaction. His face was temporarily filled with relief.

The three of us walked back silently. We met up with the others and sat down. Jazz and Paulina had brought back a bunch of berries and coconuts. Tucker and Dash brought a bunch of wood. I set down my backpack and pulled out the bananas and water.

"Looks like we're good, for now." I said. Tucker nodded and took a berry.

"I think we should all rest for now. It's getting dark and we can't go out anywhere else." Danny said. I nodded in agreement.

Dash set up the fire and we all lay down close to it for warmth. It had gotten a lot colder since the afternoon. I saw down between Jazz and Timmy. Next to Timmy was Danny, then Tucker, then Dash. We were all in a circle.

I closed my eyes and drifted into deep thought. _Where were my parents? What could've happened to the plane? Are they even alive? _

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a high-pitched shriek.

**Bam. Well that's chapter 3! I made it sorta longer than the other two. I know it's not very exciting yet, but it will be in the later chapters! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! OMG. I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long. School really kept me busy and I had finals and other homework and tests to deal with. But anyways, I have chapter 4 for you guys! I'll try to update more often now. Here's chapter 4! Please review! I love your feedback!**

**Oh, and by the way, little Timmy doesn't have anything to do with the Timmy from Fairly OddParents. Hehe.**

_**Sam's POV**_

I heard a high-pitched shriek when I was just about to fall asleep. Jumping at the sudden noise, I immediately sat up and saw _Timmy_ next to a bush, screaming. Everyone else woke up and Danny ran over to Timmy.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" He asked gently. He bent down and put his hands on Timmy's shoulders.

"I want my _mommy_!" Timmy yelled, grabbing a handful of leaves and throwing them at Danny.

Danny shook the leaves out of his hair and spit one out. I got up and walked over to them. I pulled a leaf off Danny's shoulder.

"Timmy… your mother isn't here right now…" I told him gently, trying to calm him down. Yikes. I really wasn't good with kids. I usually can't even stand them, let alone trying to calm one down!

"Where is she?" Timmy asked, his green eyes gazing into mine.

"Umm.. she doesn't know we're here. I don't know where she is, but I know she is looking for you. She misses you, Timmy." I said. I didn't know if that was going to make him cry or be relieved. Danny walked over to a big tree and sat down, leaning against it. It was clear that he was extremely exhausted and didn't want to deal with a little kid crying over his mother.

Surprisingly, Timmy smiled a little and walked over to Danny. He lay down next to him. He finally stopped shrieking and screaming. I followed him and sat on Danny's other side.

"My mommy always reads me a bedtime story before I sleep." Timmy told us. Danny looked at me curiously, as if I knew what we had to do.

"Timmy, we don't have a book to read." I explained.

"_I want a story!_" Timmy yelled.

"Alright, alright!" Danny exclaimed, which shut him up.

"Sam… why don't you start off?" Danny asked. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. Of course he makes me start off first.

"Um.. once upon a time, there was a boy named Jimmy…" I started. Danny looked at me and although it was dark, I could practically _feel_ him rolling his eyes at my "amazing intro".

"Go on, Danny." I nudged him.

"Uh.. Jimmy was a little boy who wanted to become an astronaut. So one day, he decided to build a rocket ship to visit the moon." Danny continued.

"Jimmy was a very hard worker and he built the rocket ship in 3 days. He got in and flew to the moon in 2 hours. It was a very fast rocket." I added. I glanced at Timmy, who was starting to doze off. Either our story was calming him down, or it bored him so much that his only option was to fall asleep.

"When Jimmy got to the moon, he got out of his rocket and touched the moon with his finger. It was soft, and he realized it was made of cheese. Since Jimmy was hungry, he broke off a piece and ate it." Danny said.

Little Timmy moved from his position and lay his head on Danny's lap. He was fast asleep now.

"_The little guy is kinda cute when he's in peace and not screaming…" _I thought. I smiled at him.

Danny looked a little uncomfortable that a little kid was sleeping on his lap. However, he was clearly relieved that he wasn't screaming anymore.

"Nice story, Sam." Danny said, somewhat sarcastically. He was smiling at me.

"Shut up. You just copied _Jimmy Neutron_." I shot back. Danny smirked and leaned his head back.

"Not really. That story was based on my hopes of becoming an astronaut one day."

"Your dream is to eat cheese from the moon?" I asked, joking. Danny snorted.

"Well, now that he's asleep, let's try to sleep ourselves." Danny said. I nodded. I carried Timmy to his sleeping spot, with Danny following me from behind. I gently set him down and lay down next to him. Danny went to his spot. Soon enough, we were all asleep.

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

_6 hours later_

I felt a cold breeze hit my body when I woke up. I shivered, and goosebumps crawled up my arms. I looked around and saw that everyone was asleep except for Paulina. She was up, eating a few berries.

"Hey Paulina." I mumbled. She looked at me but didn't say anything. She continued to eat her berries. I got up and opened my backpack. I had a little emergency travel kit in there. It was sort of hard to believe I had these supplies available to me on a deserted island. In a plastic bag, I had packed toothpaste, a toothbrush, dental floss, and a travel-sized bottle of mouthwash at home before boarding the plane. I always over-pack my bags, but I'm glad I did so.

Well, at least I could brush my teeth here.

I grabbed my water bottle and went behind a tree to brush my teeth and floss. I was such a hygiene freak. What was I going to do if all my toothpaste ran out? I decided to save all my mouthwash for when the toothpaste runs out.

I spread the toothpaste on my toothbrush and casually brushed my teeth. The cool minty feeling spread through my mouth, leaving a tingly feeling when I finished brushing. I washed my toothbrush and put it back into my bag.

I walked back to the "campsite" and set my stuff down. I looked at Danny, Jazz, Dash, and Tucker, who were all still asleep. Paulina, however, wasn't there.

"Paulina?" I called out.

"I'm here, jeez! Can't a girl pee in peace?" Paulina said, walking back to the campsite from behind another tree. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a banana. Another cold chill hit me, causing goosebumps to form once again.

"_I'd kill for a sweatshirt…" _I thought. I opened my banana and slowly chewed it. It was a little raw, but it didn't taste bad. We were actually really lucky to have these resources.

"_What's going on with me? I'm suddenly becoming optimistic? We're stranded on a deserted island with no one to help us and I'm looking at the bright side. Snap out of it, Manson. This is reality."_

"Sam! Toss me a banana." I heard a voice call. I looked at the sleeping figures, but saw Dash sitting up. I threw a banana at him and he easily caught it. He looked like a football player. Dash opened the banana and shoved half of it into his mouth. I made a face in disgust and turned around.

After about half an hour, Danny, Jazz, and Tucker had all gotten up.

"Man, if only we could brush our teeth! Looks like we have to go months without anything to clean our mouths." Tucker exclaimed. I smiled at him and walked to my backpack.

"Look, I have ONE tube in my backpack. It is limited because we'll run out. Use your finger or something." I told him. Tucker nodded, obviously relieved. He took the toothpaste and went to brush his teeth.

"Can I use some too, Sam?" Jazz asked. I nodded and she smiled. I looked at Danny, who was staring at me. It was obvious he wanted to use the toothpaste as well.

"Anything you want to ask me, Danny?"

"Umm.. Can I use your toothpaste?"

I smiled. "Sure. We don't want people around here having bad breath and rotting teeth."

Danny nodded and sat against a tree. I looked at Timmy, who was still fast asleep.

"Guys, we have to explore the island to find more resources." Jazz stated once all of us were sitting together.

"We already tried yesterday. We didn't find much." Dash replied.

"We can't sit in the same spot for who knows how long. I agree with Jazz." Tucker replied.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"Since it's daylight, we can go a lot further than we could have yesterday. I say we just go in the same direction as yesterday, but further." Danny said.

"Do we all go together or go in separate groups like yesterday?" asked Tucker.

"I say we start off together. If we see that there's many places to look around, we'll split up from there." Jazz replied.

"What about Timmy?" Paulina asked. We all looked back at Timmy, who was stirring in his sleep.

I walked over to Timmy and gently shook him.

"Timmy… Wake up."

He opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Mommy?" He asked, confused.

"What? It's me, Sam. Remember?" I asked. He sat up and nodded.

"We're going to explore, Timmy. Want to come with us?" I asked. Timmy quietly nodded and got up. I walked him over to the group.

"Let's get going." Tucker said. We all walked into the forest that was behind our campsite.

There was not much to see. There were only a bunch of trees and bushes. We saw a couple fruit trees, so I gathered the fruit and put it into my backpack.

"Watch out!" Cried Jazz. I gasped and jumped back, startled. An enormous snake slithered right in front of us. It was yellow, with horizontal black stripes down its back.

The snake suddenly stopped and its head cocked up. It looked at us and opened its mouth slightly. The snake's fangs were enormous, and there were dripping with blood.

"Oh my god…" Paulina whispered. She opened her mouth, ready to scream, but Dash clamped it shut.

"Don't. Move." Danny whispered. We all stood still. I prayed that Timmy wouldn't scream or run away in fear.

. I had a tight grip on his hand.

Suddenly, Timmy _laughed_.

He ran towards the snake, which slithered towards him. The snake started wrapping itself around Timmy. Timmy laughed even more.

"Timmy, _no!_" I cried out.

**Well, there's chapter 4. I know, it's not very exciting yet. What's up with Timmy and the giant snake? (OMG, a Fairly OddParents reminder once again! This still has nothing to do with FOP, however) Anyways, what will happen to Timmy? Find out in chapter 5!**


End file.
